Together, Forever!
by Cathleen18
Summary: Greg's being attacked. NickGreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Together, Forever!**

**Summary**: Greg's being attacked. NickGreg.

**A.N.**: For Jenna, cuz she asked nicely. :) Enjoy!

* * *

For once, Nick saw the truth before he heard the rumours. The rumours that Greg had been attacked at a crime scene, the third attack this week. It was enough to scare all the officer's on scene into staying by Greg's side wherever he went; it was enough to scare Grissom into pairing Greg up with someone; it was enough for the lab tech's to process Greg's evidence first so he wouldn't be out in the field as long.

And it was enough for Nick to make up his mind about where his relationship with Greg was headed…

…this is why he found himself hovering in the doorway to the locker room, watching Greg get changed out of his work clothes before heading home.

And he hated that he was scared enough to watch Greg's every move.

"I'm okay Nick," Greg told him, turning around and showing the huge black bruise under his eye from where the attacker had punched him the day before, "No one's going to get me at home. There are officers stationed everywhere."

Nick stepped into the room and cupped Greg's face before kissing him so intensely that when they, reluctantly, pulled apart, both were crying. Greg latched onto Nick, hugging him tightly, and sobbed until his throat was hoarse and tears had run dry.

"Never leave me. Never, ever, ever leave me," Nick begged, talking softly into Greg's ear. Greg just nodded slightly over and over again, "God, I love you."

"I love you too," Greg said turning to wipe the tears from his eyes and slipping his coat on, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Nick nodded before taking his hand and escorting him out to his waiting Denali.

.-

Greg and Nick lay next to each other when they got to Greg's, intent on taking their time with small touches and kisses.

"Move in with me?" Nick asked, as they lay there, staring into each other's eyes.

Before Greg was able to reply, a bang was heard outside his house, causing both Nick and Greg to jump up and run to the window, Nick shielding Greg slightly from whatever was going on.

Officers had surrounded a car; guns were drawn and aimed at its passengers.

Nick saw an officer come up the pathway and bang on the door.

"Stay there," Nick instructed Greg, kissing his cheek and slipping his boxers on, grabbing a shirt on the way out.

Greg stood at the top of the stairs, eagerly listening as the officer told him that Greg's attacker was now in custody and that he was in the clear. The news didn't make Nick feel any better though.

"Okay, tell everyone at the PD that I appreciate all they've done."

"Will do, Mr. Stokes," the officer concluded, walking back down the driveway.

"So, I'm in the clear?" Greg asked as Nick shut the door. He looked like a kid at graduation, excited that he was finally going to be free. Nick nodded and smiled when Greg flung his arms around him and hugged him like his life depended on it, "That's the best news ever!"

"It sure is," Nick said, kissing Greg's neck where his head was rested and sighed happily.

.-

"Have you thought about what I said?" Nick asked Greg sleepily.

"No," Greg replied, smirking when Nick looked disappointed. "Let me finish before you start pouting. I haven't thought about it, because I didn't need to. I'd decided as soon as you'd said it." Greg leaned over and kissed Nick before snuggling into his side and drifting off to sleep.

Nick stayed awake though, just watching Greg sleep, content in the knowledge that they were going to be okay…and together forever!

* * *

END - :hugs: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Together, Forever! - Part II**

**Summary:** Greg's being attacked. NickGreg.

**A.N.:** Don't know why this is being written. It practically wrote itself. I'm just the fingers.

* * *

Nick smiled as Greg taped up the last of the boxes and hauled it up.

"Ah. This is heavy!" Greg exclaimed, dropping the box again, just inches from his toes. He looked up to see Nick smirking, "What?"

"You're too cute," Nick shrugged before leaving the room.

Greg quirked his eyebrow to Warrick, who'd come to stand by his side.

"Come on, lab-rat. Let's get this out to the car." Warrick picked the box up with ease, leaving Greg alone in his living room.

Greg stood taking it all in; the emptiness, the slight echo as he turned on the spot; the squares on the walls where posters had been for years, never taken down; it was all too much for him. A tear leaked out just as Nick came into the room behind him.

"Hey G -- Are we gonna g…" Nick hugged Greg from behind when he realised he was crying, "Hey…it's okay sweetie," Nick cooed, kissing the back of Greg's neck and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Greg said, chuckling a little in embarrassment at his emotions and stepping away from Nick whilst wiping his eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Nick said, walking towards Greg and cupping his face, "I love you," he kissed Greg soundly, smiling when Greg returned the endearment.

-.-

He didn't want a house-warming party, no way, but the look Greg had given him, like he was putting all his hopes and dreams into having this party, had shorted his resolve.

"G, the house is gonna be a mess," he'd argued several times, "And things are gonna get broken."

"They're not a bunch of teenagers, Nick. They know how to behave respectively."

And it was true. The others had been well-behaved and not broken anything. But they still made a mess, and Nick had made Greg tidy it up.

"Nick, come and help me, please. It's going to take me forever," Greg complained as he was taking a bag past the bedroom, where Nick was lying on the bed reading his book.

"No, Greg, you wanted the party. You tidy it up." Nick turned the page and brought the book in front of his face so he couldn't see Greg pouting.

That was a big mistake because he couldn't see Greg advancing on the bed, but he could feel the bed dip when Greg crawled onto it on all-fours. He could feel as Greg moved closer up to him, ended up straddled on his lap.

"HEY!" Nick yelled when Greg whipped the book out of his hands and dropped it on the floor. "You don't play fair--" He moaned when Greg leant down and kissed his stomach, working his way up Nick's bare-chest to his neck, along his jaw and finally on his lips. Nick growled into the kiss, but it quickly turned into a moan when Greg ground his hips into Nick's. "Don't think you're going to be able to do this every time you want to get out of something," Nick informed Greg as Greg took his shorts off.

"Just do me a favour, shut up."

-.-

A few hours later, as Nick and Greg lay next to each other, Nick piped up with, "You're still cleaning the house."

Greg just growled.

* * *

end - finished - finite- NO MORE! 


End file.
